The method of processing a black-and-white silver halide photographic light-sensitive material comprises the four processes of developing, fixing, washing and drying after exposing. Since the development is conducted using an alkali developer containing a developing agent such as a dihydroxy benzene, the developer usually contains a sulfite for the purpose of preventing oxidation of the developing agent and improving storage stability of the developer. However, the sulfite has the ability of solubilizing silver salts and the silver salts dissolved out in the developer during the development of the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is reduced to silver metal. The silver metal adheres to the surface of the developed silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, resulting in the occurrence of silver stain, so-called, silver sludge. When processing the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material containing a contrast-increasing agent such as a hydrazine derivative described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,354 and Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 63-29751, there occur problems that, in addition to silver stains, much minute spotting fog, so-called, black spots appear in unexposed portions.
Recently, less replenishment of the developer, which reduces photographic solution waste, is practiced in view of environmental concerns and rapid processing at a high temperature is conducted using an automatic developing apparatus for the purpose of improving processability. In such cases above, the occurrence of silver stain and black spots is a serious problem. In view of the above, there is a limitation to the increase of a sulfite to improve storage stability of the developer, and a method of obtaining high storage stability without the increase of the sulfite is required. Further, the study of a silver sludge preventing agent has been made, for example, an agent such as 1-phenyl-5-mercapotetrazole derivative is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,789. However, the use of such agents results in lowering the developing speed and the fixing speed due to the carry-over of developer to the fixer and a method of preventing silver sludge without adverse effects on developing or fixing is also required.